1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timing apparatus, and, more particularly, to coin actuated time apparatus having an audio output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin operated alarm clocks have been known for many years. Other types of clock equipment are currently used, such as parking meters. The typical situation with prior art apparatus is the insertion of a coin used as the basis of a predetermined time period. With coin operated alarm clocks, the predetermined time period ends and a spring wound bell or buzzer provides an audio output for a brief period of time. In parking meters, at the end of a predetermined period of time which is responsive to the number and type of coins inserted into the parking meter, a visual indication, usually in the form of a red violation indicator, is released.
In each of these situations discussed briefly in the preceding paragraph, the clock or time keeping mechanism is spring actuated. The use of a spring to actuate the time keeping apparatus is less expensive than one powered by electrical or other energy, and the spring may typically be wound by the turning of a handle which accompanies the insertion of a coin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,130, a coin operated savings bank is disclosed. The savings bank is the receptacle for the clock secured thereto. The clock operates in response to the insertion of coins and in order to keep the clock running, coins must be fed into it on a regular basis. There is accordingly a "forced" savings program established simply in order to operate the clock. The coins may be removed from the savings bank portion of the apparatus only upon the accumulation of a certain quantity of coins.
A coin operated alarm clock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,249. A somewhat similar type alarm clock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,502. In both patents, the alarm clocks are assigned for use in hotel rooms and similar places, which have a source of electricity available. The apparatus is electrically operated, with a coin allowing the electrical circuitry to operate.
A parking meter in common usage for parking motor vehicles is not connected to a source of electrical energy, but rather is entirely dependent upon spring energy, such as in a coil spring, for actuation. The turning of a handle after a coin has been inserted, winds the spring so as to provide energy to operate the timer for a particular period of time. As additional coins, or a different denomination of coin, are inserted into the apparatus, the turning of the handle with the insertion of each coin adds running time to the parking meter. When the time has elapsed, a spring actuated visual indication is presented.